Retconned
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Goth child of Reaper and Geno gets written out of existence. somehow the one Goth survived a combination of all Goths, only able to survive in the anti-void. Well at least Error takes cookie bribes well, mind you others reactions to himself were amusing. Now if only the 'bad boy' Sans were not the only ones to remember him. Sadly Reaper not included in this group.
1. Prologue

_I don't own anything but the fanfic!_

 _Toby Fox owns Undertale, Goth Nekophy, Palette: angexci . Error/Geno/fresh loverofpiggies Reaper: renrink Retconned Goth… well i own this version. Underswap!Sans by Popcornp1nce. Dream by Jokublog Cross!Sans and Cross!Chara by Jakei95_

Time was meaningless in the anti-void, specially when you knew you had nothing but time. It was quite depressing in the long run actually, and Goth could just see a long lonely existence.

Okay… so he wasn't exactly alone, but eh could only stand Error's personality so long and Cross could get creepy and Nightmare.. no.. just no.

He didn't know what exactly had caused this situation. Himself and all his alts were written out of there timelines, retconned from everyone's memories. As it was he wasn't clearly Goth, he was all the Goths together… gave meaning to multiple personalty disorder. He mostly controlled which Goth self he was, but when his emotions got to much he found himself as other Goths.

The small Skeleton only remembered pain and horror, before he wore up in the anti-void with a confused Error above him. Somehow the darker more evil Sans could remember him.

Through experimentation Goth found himself able to leave the anti-void.. but only half an hour. After that his form began to fade out, and he knew if he went out all the way it was the end.. do not pass go… do not collect 200 gold.

It was through that experimentation that he found that his parents could not remember him, and that with him no longer in any timeline they had a lot more kids… that hurt more then he thought it would.

He laughed a bit bitterly, you knew your situation was bad when Error pitied you and showed you how to view other timeless. Or when Cross actually took time away from his hunt to play, and by play he meant strange board games.. and wow… he hadn't been able to see the ghostly Chara before.

Heck Error had even helped him set up his own little spot in the Anti-void, he had small little house and garden there.. not like he could leave this place long enough to shop or anything.

Fresh randomly popped by, he was like a five year old on a sugar high and brought things with him.. and had an obsession with his bitty selves.

One day he would find a way to reverse this, where he could be his separate selves again… where he could go home.

At the moment he'd be happy to being able to go outside the anti-void safely for more then thirty minutes.


	2. Chapter 1

The first time Blueberry met Goth, he thought Error had kidnapped a new victim. The small eternal child had thought it was hilarious when Blue had grabbed him and tried to escape.

Goth would admit his humour was a bit twisted after living with Error.

"Wow, if you hadn't shown me your house i would have never have found it in my wondering," Blueberry said as he wondered the small cozy house smack dab in the anti-void.

Of course Blueberry's stomach rumbled as this time he'd been kidnapped just before lunch.

"The kitchens this way," Goth grinned.

Of course the always energetic Blueberry Sans, quickly noticed certain missing supplies.

"Where's you taco supplies?" he asked.

"Ah… I haven't learned to make those yet, but I might have the things needed in the basement food storage," Goth said thoughtful.

'No taco supplies… sacrilege' Blueberry thought.

"Wait… how does a house in the anti-void have a basement?" he asked, after all how would one dig through nothing to build it and not see it from the outside.

"Why wouldn't it?" Goth asked totally innocently.

Goth only caused the kitchen to burn once.

Then Cross appeared and stole all the tacos.

OoOoO

"Blue.. are you in?" a voice asked, the small Sans blinked as he recognized the voice.

"Come on in Dream, I was only about to make dinner," Blues called, moments later Dream entered the kitchen a small frown on his face.

"Um… I have some questions about Error, we all had an interesting confrontation with him," Dream said.

"Error huh, been three months since the last kidnapping… have a few more till the next one, Blues said frowning, sighing he turned off the stove knowing this might take awhile.

"Wait… you have kidnapping scheduled?" Dream said wide eyed at him.

"Only for the last five years, easier for no one to be killed and to see Gothy," Blues said cheerfully.

"Would… Gothy… be a small skeleton kid that looks a lot like Geno and Reaper with a scythe and can travel in the anti-void?" Dream asked.

"Yeah, didn't you know. Goth's been living in the anti-void for years. Error's really protective about him, since leaving the anti-void too long will kill him," Blues said, really Goth was such a sweet shy kid… he just wished Goth could chance leaving the void often.

"Die?" Dream said surprised.

Blues looked down at the floor for a moment, he didn't know what had happened to Goth to make him end up pretty much trapped there to survive… and from the look on Error's face that day when he started to ask.. he had decided h didn't want to know.

"Its, not for me to say. Ask Goth," Blue said, then turned on the stove and proceeded to ignore his friend… sometimes it was best to have some secrets.

OoOoO

A slightly tired Goth yawned and rapped a wondering hand away from his dinner, he glared at Cross who was pouting at the taco's.

"Come on Cross, go make your own food… this is why I can never make Taco's anymore," Goth said glaring, his form shifted to fell his self more prone to violence.

"Aw come on… just one, i even got a gift for you," Cross bribed.

-Hey! I picked them out- the every ghostly Cross!Chara protested, Goth suppressed a shiver wishing once again he hadn't gained the ability to see the other part of Cross. Chara of course thought it sweet, after all ne had someone else other then Cross to tease.

"Gifts," Goth said form shifting to Canon Goths form, he absently pushed two Taco's to the other skeleton and happily received a wrapped box.

"Ohhhh!" Goth said opening it, new clothing that didn't match anything any of his selves had ever worn.

"Be right back!" Goth said and raced to his room to try it on.

Cross grabbed the rest of the Taco's happily.

OoOoO

Goth liked the clothing even if how every different they looked from what he always wore, but eh supposed that something different was the point. His scarf was still around his neck but tucked under a white hood shawl combo with a golden orb/disk dangling down the front.

His shirt underneath was a very very light grey that tucked into large fingerless gloved with red ribbons around part of it and handing off them. Pants were white and tucked into white boots with yellow-gold edged tops and a small gold disk on the front of them.

'Could use more Black' Goth thought, after all he'd been wearing black since his uncle dressed him that day.

The clothing felt weird against his bones, and if it wasn't for the red and gold bits he could probably almost blend into the antivoid.

"Whats this.." he said spotting something under where the clothing had been gold in colour… and glowing?

Quickly he grabbed it up and stared, it was a lantern and in its centre glowing was a save point.

How the heck did Cross get a save point?

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Error would not tell Goth of his first six months in the anti-void, how could anyone tell someone that they were literally insane as millions of personalities and versions of one being fought to be the main personality.

How for months his body and mind switched through multiple selves, almost killing themselves in exhaustion. Of days on end laying almost comatose not responding to Error, when his body almost began to error itself.

Error would never admit how terrifying those moments were, how attached he got to the kid so fast in the few sane moments in those first few months.

Goth only remembered waking up to Error hovering above him, a look of relief when Goth woke up sane and mostly in control of his body.

But Goth did know that without Error, he would have faded out of existence as his selves fought each other. He owed Error a lot, knowing that the anti-void only existed by Error's power and without Error.. even this version of himself would be gone without a trace.

That was why when Fresh appeared mentions what had happened to Error, he heading right out. Entering and exiting the anti-void was easy once you knew how… he really didn't know why Ink and the others always grumbled how hard it was to find entrances.

He only paused a moment when the portal opened and then rushed in, he ignored the pain.. how he wanted to scream and cry.. knowing that no one there would recognize him. These were his parents, parents where he was written out of there lives.

-Clang-

Goth hadn't even remembered when he pulled his own scythe out.

Reaper rubbed his skull looking at him.

"Sorry, but I kind of need Error," Goth said quietly.

"Hey now… you do know how dangerous Error is," Ink said looking at the him, Goth smiled and jumped up on top of the cage.

"Ah.. I know exactly how dangerous he is, seeing as he's hosting me… But the thing is you don't have a choice," he replied, after all Error was pretty mush the weird uncle almost a father now a days.

"Don't make this a fight kid, there's only one of you," Reaper said frowning.

"Who said anything about fighting?" Goth asked titling his white garbed head, unnoticed to them he dropped something in there midst with his power.

Something exploded, a smoke bomb sending them all coughing.

Goth didn't wait a second, trashing the cage with his scythe, and they both left through the portal closing it behind themselves.

OoOoO

Error didn't do hugs or comfort well, the best he could do as the kid had a mini meltdown was a comforting pat. He hadn't expected rescue, specially not from the kid. Sure it had been five years, but he knew the kid wasn't ready to talk to the monsters he'd grown up with.

No one came out of being wiped of existence stable, and he knew that the 'good' Sans would react as if Goth was on the 'bad' Sans side.

"Come on kid, I think we have enough hot chocolate left in your house," Error said, Goth sniffled and allowed himself to be lead home.

OoOoO

"Dad?" Palette asked as his parents came home, the usually cheerful artist had a frown on his face.

"Just… a thing with Error," Ink sighed, Palette winced knowing that those meetings usually ending with someone hurt.

"Everyone okay?" he asked, last time Error had sent Red to the hospital.

"Yes, no one hurt.. he just had a helper," Dream said.

"Wait… Error had help… which Sans was it?" Palette asked, after all Error rarely got along with anyone specially since he kept kidnapping Blueberry.

"That's the thing, it wasn't a San's.. but a kid," Ink said.

"Wait… could Error have a kid?" Palette asked his eye dots barely visible.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

The first time Blueberry met Goth, he thought Error had kidnapped a new victim. The small eternal child had thought it was hilarious when Blue had grabbed him and tried to escape.

Goth would admit his humour was a bit twisted after living with Error.

"Wow, if you hadn't shown me your house i would have never have found it in my wondering," Blueberry said as he wondered the small cozy house smack dab in the anti-void.

Of course Blueberry's stomach rumbled as this time he'd been kidnapped just before lunch.

"The kitchens this way," Goth grinned.

Of course the always energetic Blueberry Sans, quickly noticed certain missing supplies.

"Where's you taco supplies?" he asked.

"Ah… I haven't learned to make those yet, but I might have the things needed in the basement food storage," Goth said thoughtful.

'No taco supplies… sacrilege' Blueberry thought.

"Wait… how does a house in the anti-void have a basement?" he asked, after all how would one dig through nothing to build it and not see it from the outside.

"Why wouldn't it?" Goth asked totally innocently.

Goth only caused the kitchen to burn once.

Then Cross appeared and stole all the tacos.

OoOoO

"Blue.. are you in?" a voice asked, the small Sans blinked as he recognized the voice.

"Come on in Dream, I was only about to make dinner," Blues called, moments later Dream entered the kitchen a small frown on his face.

"Um… I have some questions about Error, we all had an interesting confrontation with him," Dream said.

"Error huh, been three months since the last kidnapping… have a few more till the next one, Blues said frowning, sighing he turned off the stove knowing this might take awhile.

"Wait… you have kidnapping scheduled?" Dream said wide eyed at him.

"Only for the last five years, easier for no one to be killed and to see Gothy," Blues said cheerfully.

"Would… Gothy… be a small skeleton kid that looks a lot like Geno and Reaper with a scythe and can travel in the anti-void?" Dream asked.

"Yeah, didn't you know. Goth's been living in the anti-void for years. Error's really protective about him, since leaving the anti-void too long will kill him," Blues said, really Goth was such a sweet shy kid… he just wished Goth could chance leaving the void often.

"Die?" Dream said surprised.

Blues looked down at the floor for a moment, he didn't know what had happened to Goth to make him end up pretty much trapped there to survive… and from the look on Error's face that day when he started to ask.. he had decided h didn't want to know.

"Its, not for me to say. Ask Goth," Blue said, then turned on the stove and proceeded to ignore his friend… sometimes it was best to have some secrets.

OoOoO

A slightly tired Goth yawned and rapped a wondering hand away from his dinner, he glared at Cross who was pouting at the taco's.

"Come on Cross, go make your own food… this is why I can never make Taco's anymore," Goth said glaring, his form shifted to fell his self more prone to violence.

"Aw come on… just one, i even got a gift for you," Cross bribed.

-Hey! I picked them out- the every ghostly Cross!Chara protested, Goth suppressed a shiver wishing once again he hadn't gained the ability to see the other part of Cross. Chara of course thought it sweet, after all ne had someone else other then Cross to tease.

"Gifts," Goth said form shifting to Canon Goths form, he absently pushed two Taco's to the other skeleton and happily received a wrapped box.

"Ohhhh!" Goth said opening it, new clothing that didn't match anything any of his selves had ever worn.

"Be right back!" Goth said and raced to his room to try it on.

Cross grabbed the rest of the Taco's happily.

OoOoO

Goth liked the clothing even if how every different they looked from what he always wore, but eh supposed that something different was the point. His scarf was still around his neck but tucked under a white hood shawl combo with a golden orb/disk dangling down the front.

His shirt underneath was a very very light grey that tucked into large fingerless gloved with red ribbons around part of it and handing off them. Pants were white and tucked into white boots with yellow-gold edged tops and a small gold disk on the front of them.

'Could use more Black' Goth thought, after all he'd been wearing black since his uncle dressed him that day.

The clothing felt weird against his bones, and if it wasn't for the red and gold bits he could probably almost blend into the antivoid.

"Whats this.." he said spotting something under where the clothing had been gold in colour… and glowing?

Quickly he grabbed it up and stared, it was a lantern and in its centre glowing was a save point.

How the heck did Cross get a save point?

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

If Chara wasn't a ghostly being bound to Cross they'd be buffing there nails smugly, after all ne already knew the kids reaction to the other part of there gift would be amusing.

Moments later he heard the sound of Goth running downstairs from his room, and a small crash at the bottom of the stairs.

There was a moment of silence.

"Ow ow.. ouch…" Goth whimpered.

"I'm okay!" Goth finally said.

Chara snickered.

Moments later Goth came in looking a bit ruffled in his new clothing.

And he looked adorable in them too, in his hands was the Lantern containing a bound save point.

"What the heck?" Goth said holding it up.

"Don't ask, no really don't," Cross said and Chara shruddered, that world was just wrong.

OoOoO

 _It was a world of happy ending and Chara and Cross had of course landed in it to get there own happy ending._

 _They stared._

 _And stared again._

 _"I don't care, this world must be destroyed," Cross said._

 _"Yeah anything in this world.. just so wrong," Chara said grossed out._

 _In as few words as possible, naked sex world._

 _That world they quickly destroyed._

 _And Chara hacked one save point from its files that hadn't been corrupted, they had an idea._

OoOoO

"Just such a wrong timeline," Chara said.

"…" Cross said trying not to remember that world and trying not to remember that worlds Sans.

"But.. why give me a save point?" Goth said, deciding not to ask as Cross was reacting as if he'd come across cows.

"Well.. it was a thought. You were wiped from all realities, a save pint saves a point in time.. maybe one bound to you will keep you stable enough," Chara said, after all there was a few spooky places he wanted to scare the kid at.

"I could be outside longer…" Goth said, looking out a window to the world of endless white anti-void.

"Want to test it?" Chara said.

"I always did want to see Blueberry's world," Goth said.

"Er… you'll have to hit that world without me," Cross said coughing and looking away, after all the papyrus in swaptale still had it out for him.

Really.. it wasn't like the Sans brigade hadn't manged to grab those timelines codes back.

The smoking Paps could sure keep a grudge.

And it wasn't his fault Chara got in control.

He still wasn't letting have Snowden from underfell back though.

OoOoO

with a cheer Goth landed, he looked at the world around him seeing a city not to far away.

He couldn't wait to see hwo this lantern reacted, or see Blueberry again.

And finally have Taco's with others stealing them.

TBC


	6. Interlude

For as long as Palette remembered, he'd felt as if he was missing something. In the middle of something he's turn to say something, but there was no one ever there.

He thought on this often, wondering 'who' he kept trying to converse with.

These moments of deja vu were always there, jokes he started that he knew this being would know the answer.

The skeleton looked out the bedroom of his window, wondering why he felt tears at the edge oh his eye sockets.

Why his days felts so empty, as if something had been ripped away a part of his very soul.

He clutched the colorful cat plushy from his bed.

Why…

Why couldn't he remember.

What was missing?


	7. Chapter 5

It said things when the last person Blueberry thought he'd find on his doorstep was there, he blinked at the smiling face of Goth. The clothing were new, and if it wasn't for the gold and bits of red Goth would have been invisible while in the anti-void.

And.. a save point lantern?

"Come on in Goth, your just in time for lunch," Blueberry said inviting the eternal child inside.

OoOoO

"I've been outside the anti-void for two hours," Goth said with almost manic glee.

"Wow, that's great Goth," Blueberry said happily, knowing how depressing the anti-void got. Heck after a point he himself started to Error there, thankfully he only started to hear there voices while in that other world. He really didn't want to know if Goth heard them, after all whenever had happened to him caused him body to not crash in that world like his body had started to.

"I'm still worried though, what if I get separated from the save point lantern," Goth said, looking to the lantern which was on the chair next to him.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that," Blueberry said after a few minutes silence.

"Hey, where is your brother?" Goth asked.

"Oh, he said he'd be away for a few days. I think he has something to discuss with Ink, and you know he never stays still.

"Think you can teach me to make that weird Taco that you told me about last time Error grabbed you?" Goth asked.

"Of course, I The Awesome Sans will teach you," Blueberry said.

"Sweet," Goth said, and it would be sweet after all he was being taught how to make a chocolate Taco.

OoOoO

Papyrus could only stare in confusion at his and Sans home which smoke coming out of it, and the main front window broken.

He could see Sans talking to the royal guard, looking rather embarrassed.

What the heck actually happened here?

He then realized that there was a figure standing next to his brother.

"Do I even want to know?" Papyrus asked walking over as the interview between the guard and Sans ended.

"Papy… welcome home," Sans said smiling a certain smile, one that told Papyrus he really didn't want to know.

"Does Cross have a Taco and chocolate radar or something," the other figure moaned out, revealing a young male voice, probably a child.

"The one we managed to eat was wonderful…" Sans pouted.

Cross of course, him and his Taco obsession.

Thankfully none of there world or people had been kidnapped this time, once was enough.

"You going to introduce me to your friend," Papyrus asked as he didn't recognize the kid.

"Papy, meet Goth. Goth this is my brother Papyrus!" Sans said happily.

"Hi," The kid said looking at him, and yeah.. the kid was definitely a kid of an alternate San's.

"Nice to meet you kid," Papyrus said grinning.

"So did you find Ink?" Sans asked.

"Nah, no luck. Still wondering why the others are going crazy over this latest meeting with Error. From what I heard he didn't even do anything to them this time," Papyrus said with a yawn, he never noticed how nervous Goth was for a moment.

OoOoO

Somehow Goth found himself staying the night, it was extremely strange to sleep then his bed in the void.

Yet, it was freeing even though the only reason he wasn't being wiped from existence was due to Cross strange gift. The save point glowed, sending gold light everywhere.

A tear slowly slid down his face, knowing that this was only a temporary thing. After all, he was just a fragment of something forgotten. His parent were strangers, Palette in all his versions had different lives. That was why he usually stays as the child alts of himself. Some of the others were adult, had children that no longer existed.

He didn't dare take there forms, the thought of his lost children or children to be were too much and had almost driven him to insanity at least once.

It was also a bit freaky as his alt forms, that were with Child were frozen in time at the moment of there wiped existence. He did not want to somehow become stuck in an adult pregnant body that would not be able to give birth.

Also the mom jokes Fresh started to tell quickly got annoying.

A soft sob shook his frame.

OoOoO

Insomnia had Papyrus out of bed for a quick smoke and a bit of alcohol, memories of the resets haunting him.

Of course on the way back to bed, he was surprised to hear the faint sound of crying from the guest room.

He paused and stared at the door, he really didn't know the kid and he knew there was something strange about him.

"Kid, are you alright?" he finally asked, the sobbing stopped and there was silence.

"I'm fine…" came the quiet reply, he definitely sounded not okay.

"Kid?" he asked.

"Please… don't ask," Goth whispered, there was nothing after that.

Slowly Papyrus backed away frowning, wondering just what the story was so he could help the kid.

He didn't sleep well after that.

OoOoO

Sans hummed to himself as he cleaned the dishes, Goth had just left ten minutes ago after eating.

He sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do but support the immortal child and be his friend. He would not replace Goth's family, because Goth's family existed sill. It was Goth, who's existence was wiped out.

He heard the sound of Papy stirring, the lazy skeleton had probably had insomnia again or nightmares.

TBC


	8. A Silly Omake

_Should i play with the scene more and fit it into teh actual ficcy? lol_

* * *

 _ **Retconned Goth rush's in, save lantern swinging wildly, behind him comes Palette running at full steam**_.

 **Goth:** leave me alllone!

 **Palette:** Tell me who you are!

 _ **Error sits back and eats Popcorn**_.

 **Fresh** : The little dude is having fun

 **Cross:** wish they'd hurry the FUNKing up, Goth promised cookies _**-glares at Fresh for Funking his words-**_

 **Palette** _ **skids to a stop**_ : did you say cookies?

 _ **Goth facefaults.**_


	9. Chapter 6

Goth woke with a twitch and glared out his window into the antivoid, did his day really have to start this way.

He could hear Inks rant on creativity and saving as many multiverses as he can, verses Error's usual rant of abominations must be destroyed.

Grumbling with a few choice rude words he closed the curtains, pulled out a pair of headphones and went back to sleep with the sound of the ocean in his ears.

Sooo did not want to deal with this.

OoOoO

Black.. black.. and oh look more black.

The save space could be very boring when Geno was alone.

He was lonely, as death and his children rarely were able to come here and he could rarely leave without Reaper placing insane wards that only lasted five hours at a time.

With a sigh he stared at the screen, one of his few 'windows' outside of this place.

His mind wandered back to there last confrontation with Error,

Well, more to the kid that rescued and released the Error Sans.

A little bitty bones of maybe tens years old, one that could looked so much like his husband and himself it hurt.

Why did it hurt?

OoOoO

Goth stared... how the heck...

Somehow during the battle there was a wild shot and it hits Goths house. The explosion hitting his room just missing him by a few meters. Goth coughed and wiped soot off his cloth, a bit of magic cleaned the worst part of it off and he dressed n his new clothing from Cross and Chara.

"You blew up my house," the eternal child growled.

"I'm sure we can fix this," Ink said waiving his paintbrush.

"Its not like it hit you," Error said.

Goth smiled, and not a nice one. His form shifted showing a black cloak and red hood, a form known as Fell Goth.

"Run," Fell Goth grinned.

The duo fled with the dark version of Goth at there heels.

Error should really know better, specially after he blew up the house by accident while trying to bake cookies.

Rule #1 of the Anti-void: Don't Damage Goth's house or face his wrath.

OoOoO

"Why are we hiding?" Ink asked, actually why were they even hiding together.

"Do you really want to face that?" Error asked, peeking out to where fell Goth was searching for them.

"Not really," Ink said after a moment "Cool Transformation power though, wonder what AU he's from?" Ink said to himself.

"There you are!" an enraged voice said.

The two Jumped worlds again.

OoOoO

Goth pouted and adjusted his lantern, he was not back to his 'normal form' after losing track of the two outer Sans. He sighed as he cooled down, he was still pissed. Error was so banned from cookies for a month.

OoOoO

Palette had been wondering around spreading inspiration, bring happiness. It was nice to help his parents, but the young adult monster really wanted to do something other then this.. his own niche it what was pretty much the families business.

He adjusted his hat in a bit of frustration, he just couldn't figure out what could be just for him.

The colour white caught his attention, turning he gasped.

They were adorable.

He leapt forward and did what could only be described as a Glomp.

"Your so cute! Lets be friends!" Palette said happily.

Goth meanwhile wanted the world to stop spinning.

"Okay..." Goth said as the world spun.

OoOoO

"No, just no guys," Papyrus said as Blueberry giggled, after who wouldn't after finding the usually fighting duo hiding in a closet in fear.

"You really need to stop damaging his house Error," Blueberry teased.

OoOoO

Goth... didn't know how to react to an older Palette, one who had grown up with him in any timeline. If one was technical the two of them were outer code Sans, as while Sans were there parents there was not enough dimensional/magical DNA to create anything but another Sans. Things such as that helped them bond better growing up, well as much as Goth had grown.. aka nil. The two could be considered dimension analogues of each other, a Sans.

Thank goodness there magical 'DNA' were different enough that they were 'born' different, there defaults sliding away from canon.

He sighed, he really had to stop reading those weird books Killer Sans kept accidentally leaving in the void.

And how had his thoughts come to this anyway?

He rubbed the back of his hooded skull, watching Palette buy ice cream for the pair of them.

A soft smile spread briefly across his face, and for a moment he could make himself feel as if this was back when he wasn't retconned from the multiverse other then scraps of himself.

It was so good, yet it also hurt so much. Knowing that those memories were only now in his skull.

To Palette this was there first meeting, there was no childhood friend who was always 'friend zoned.'

"Hey, are you okay?" Palette asked him, a worried look on his face his hands holding there cones.

"Ah... sorry, I'm fine Palette," Goth said taking his cone, as they sat there eating ice cream he pushed away the anger and hurt...

He would have to treasure new memories instead.

Huh..

The sky sure went stormy quick.

OoOoO

Dream smiled as he walked through the city, his day was done and he was hoping to meet with his son who he knew was in the city.

He frowned a bit at the sky which was showing that it would soon be a rather large storm at least, he'd have to hurry.

Ah, and there was his sweet rather naive son Palette who seemed to be talking to someone he couldn't seem to see at this angle.

"I see you made a new friend Palette, are you ready to head off?" Dream asked, after all it had been weeks since they'd had family time.

"In a few minutes mom," Palette said happily, turning to his new friend.

The friend though was familiar, looking like the kid that saved Error but missing weapons and clothing fully different and the rather distinctive lantern. Had to be an AU of the kid.

"I had a great time Palette, I hope we can meet up again," the unknown skeleton said, jumping off the bench and tossing the remains of an ice cream in the trash.

"You too Goth," Palette chirped.

Of course, at that moment the world exploded.


	10. Chapter 7

Why did he hurt so much...

He fought to remember, but his skull felt as if was on fire.

"Please be okay, please.. please be okay," came a panicked voice.

It sounded familiar.

"Mom," came a different worried voice.

Now that one Dream knew, his sweet innocent Palette.

Something cool was placed onto his skull, and he felt himself fading into unconsciousness.

OoOoO

It could have been minutes, hours or even days before he found himself being pulled back to consciousness.

He still hurt, but now he at least seemed to be on something soft.

His skull still felt as if it was on fire, and he could feel the rest of his body hurt also just not burning sensations.

"He's starting to wake up again," Palette said to the unknown.

"We need to get more water in him," the other voice said, he felt his head tilted and water carefully placed and swallowed.

So pretty much he could feel everything but could even move an inch.

As he started falling asleep again he finally started to remember.

 _/Flashback/_

 _Dream blasted backwards as the ground between the three of them exploded, by purple lightning._

 _Since when was lightning purple?_

" _Is everyone okay?" Dream asked, shaking his head as hearing came back._

" _Yeah, bit stunned," Palette said getting up._

" _Oh no... not this..." the child skeleton said._

" _What's wrong Goth?" Palette asked._

" _Look at the sky," Goth said voice tense, pointing up._

 _Dream did and gasped, that was no storm._

 _The sky was black, pitch black, as if all light had been snuffed from it. arc's of purple lightning went across it, and when it went down._

 _Was just gone._

 _The best way he could describe it was deleted._

" _What.. what is that?" Palette asked looking at the abomination of a sky._

" _That... is a universal Retcon," Goth whispered._

/end flashback/

"These cookies are awesome," Palette chirped.

"Error is addicted to them," the other voice said, yes.. this was Goth.

"I'll have to take some home with us when we leave," Palette said happily.

"Just remember not to leave the house, I can only shield you from the anti void inside," Goth said.

'Why are we in the antivoid?'

Unconsciousness claimed him again.

 _/flashback/_

" _A what.. and why haven't we heard of it before!" Dream asked, wincing as a whole building vanished in a flash of purple lightning._

" _Pretty much, that thing deletes.. erases.. etc everything in a timeline. No one remembers the world taken as it literally removed everything about that timeline from memory. Once the timelines gone, people will notice it gone but won't remember the timeline.. all those timelines gone.. that's not Error's work," Goth said angrily._

" _Goth, if it Retcons them.. why do you know so much?" Palette asked._

" _That thing, doesn't just take timelines... it can hit an individual person in all timelines at once.. and there just gone. Bye bye person, they never existed and since there gone in every timeline no one will even notice," Goth said bitterly._

" _If you didn't figure it out, I'm one of those people Retconned out of existience. Only I survived, bits and scraps of all the me's... if i had a timeline I'd be called Retconned Goth," Goth said tears slipping down his face._

 _/end flashback/_

This time Dream work up for real, he winced a bit at how much everything hurt. Looking around he saw Palette asleep on a pile of pillows. Goth, was nowhere in sight.

Of course, now having thought of the small child skeleton of course he walked into the room a bowl of soup in his hands.

"Ah, good your awake," the young skeleton monster said seeing him awake.

"Where are we?" he asked, as Goth put the soup on the side table, then helped him sit up.

"Officially were in the anti void, were in a shielded area that my house. If you go outside be aware i can't shield you there from the anti-voids anti effects," Goth said seriously.

"How did we get here, I remember to where you told us about.. well the Retcons," Dream asked, and had to force himself not to gulp teh soup like crazy because it spelled insanely good.

"You tried to save the people of that timeline, but as soon as the Retcon started it was too late. I'm afraid if you had an alternate in that timeline there gone," Goth said, Dream was silent for a moment.

"I'm guessing, only reason i remember that world because I was in it when it began?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm also.. well don't be surprised if you don't remember much of that moment between that conversation and waking. I almost wasn't able to pull us out in time. I'd say loosing a few minutes of time is better then non existence," Goth said softly.

Moments later Goth whisked away with an empty bowl, while Dream tried ot go around the fact he;d almost been retconned.

OoOoO

Goth got to the kitchen before he finally allowed his hands to shake, placing the bowl and spoon to be washed he climbed under the table and hugged himself.

Soft sobs came from his shuddering form, tears slipped down his face.

It had been close, too close.

A few more minutes and he wouldn't have been able to save Mr Dream, there would have been more then a few moments lost to memory.

He could have been lost to that Retcon, the last vestiges of himself and his timelines gone.

And this time, even Error and the others would have probably forgotten him.

He sniffed and wiped away his magic tinged tears, he had to hold himself together.

At least...

Till his guests were gone.

But still, it had been too close to comfort that retcon.

TBC


	11. One Hallows Eve Special

Goth almost fell over when Error shoved a sack into his arms, he steadied himself and stared at the older skeleton.

"What the heck Error?" the retconned eternal child said.

"You like Candy and shit right?" the errored being said gruffly.

"The candy part yes," Goth replied frowning.

"Put that on, we have weird Candy routes to hit if we don't want to get around your time limit kid," Error said.

"Candy Routes?" Goth said blinking confused.

"Its Halloween," Error said looking rather amused, Goth almost squealed and ran to change.

OoOoO

"You are an evil evil person," Goth pouted, Error only continued to smirk at his victi.. err... child he was guiding. Goth was dressed as a humanoid fox, it was cute, it was adorable... and so fuzzy it would make any fox fans die in bliss.

"Hmm... you say something?" Error said tossing him a large bag.

"Evil..." Goth muttered, and he glared at the rather simple costume Error wore which was a pair of devil horns.

Moments later the two slipped to there first timeline.

OoOoO

It was interesting Candy hunting for the two, for one they avoided the other Sans and they had to keep returning to the void so Goth wouldn't vanish.

It was late evening when the two got back, Goth was positively dropping in exhausting.

"Thank you," Goth said, before he fell sleep exhausted.

Error stared a moment, and wondered if this was what it was like to have a kid... like that weird Alt kid Paperjam that was Inks and his in another timeline.

"Sleep well kid," Error said, but did allow himself one last laugh at the super duper fox costume he'd tricked the kid into,


	12. A Very Gothmas

_For Nekophy's Christmas Gift Story!_

There was a him grinning at him.

A deep smirk that said they knew something he didn't know.

Worse, Goth knew he should know this fact.

But he didn't, and it was driving him up the wall.

This AU Goth difference was mostly his clothing, and a darn awesome looking lantern.. with a save star in it?

"Okay, the point of you coming to see me?" Goth said a bit grouchy of his alternate.

"Its Christmas Eve Gothy," the still unnamed Goth said.

"And… whoever you are?" He asked staring at him.

"Well you can call me Retconned," The other Goth said, with a grin that said he knew way more then Goth wished he knew. "And this is my Christmas gift."

With that he shoved Goth out of teh room, into a hallway.

"Palette," he said in surprise, almost falling into him.

"Oh, and were under the mistletoe," Palette said looking up, and Goth felt his face flush and tried to not pass out. He was going to get to kiss Palette.

Grinning he grabbed Palette and kissed him on the lips, and pulled back enjoying the blush on his crushes face.

'Take that friend zone' Goth thought smugly, he still didn't know if he should thank or attack Retconned though.

OoOoO

Retconned giggled a bit as he peeked into the hallway, that was too adorable.

He then slipped to the anti-void, he still had Christmas cookies to deliver to Error.


	13. Chapter 8

" _ **Dance my puppets Dance," Goth cackled evilly, or rather Retconned Goth said. Behind him Error sighed, wondering what the smaller skeleton was doing.**_

" _ **Goth.. what are you doing?" Error asked, nibbling on a cookie Goth had given him earlier. Actually, the cookies were probably a bribe to keep away for a bit he realized.**_

" _ **Ack," Goth said falling over, hood fluttering off and save lantern landing three feet away.**_

" _ **When.. when did you get here!" Retconned gulped nervously, ignoring him Error leaned over to see what Retcon had been doing.**_

" _ **Are you actually using my strings to have a fake kidnapping so original Goth will have Palette Kiss him on his birthday?" Error asked.**_

" _ **..."**_

" _ **Alright kid, we really need to get you more hobbies when your about... and the cookies don't count," Error said picking up Retconned and his save lantern.**_

" _ **Would an update work?"**_

" _ **No breaking the forth wall," Error said.**_

"Gah, whats are they doing here!" came a loud screech.

"ERROR!"

The sounds of crashes followed.

"No, my cookies!"

Strangely everyone stopped at the word cookies.

"Goth, why is Dream and his spawn here?" Error growled, tense and ready to attack the other Sans.

"Well... er..." Goth said awkwardly, from where he was saving as many cookies as he could from the oven.

"Er is not an answer," Error said giving him quite a look.

"A world got Retconned, I pulled them out the last second... I was talking with Palette," Goth said a small blush on his cheeks.

"I thought you were playing with that artsy form of yours," Error said.

"Please don't call it artsy," Goth said, finally saving the final cookies and trashing a few burnt ones.

"Artsy... form?" Palette asked in interest.

"Nothing.. nothing at all," Goth said actually blushing a bit, that other self was pretty mush a mini Ink with a soul and hyper as hell. He's been in that form to redecorate the restored house thankfully.

He was still pissed as Ink and Errors destruction of part of it.

And... he did not want to see Inks reaction to Goths Inky version of himself.. it did not help his Ink self looked five years old.

That timeline had been freaky, as Palette had been a mini Error but still had his normal personality but with an urge to date Goth no matter what... did he really want that timeline back?

...

Darn it, why did timelines he got together with Palette end up so messed up.

And now none of his timelines exist.

"Goth are you okay?" a voice said, snapping him of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Any timeline you'd like to be dropped off later to?" he asked, trying not to be bitter as they had there original families to go back to.

"Ah, Swaptale is usually easiest to pop into," Dream said.

"Hmm... Blue should be home, I can use his house to hide your arrival," Goth said frowning, knowing that multiple Sans and kids popping up could cause chaos in multiple timelines.

"Can we have the cookies first?" Palette asked, eyeing the cooking cooling on there racks.

"Sure?" Goth said confused, really what was with the obsession people had with his cookies. They weren't that good were they, seemed normal enough when he ate them.

Poor Goth, never realized that he'd mastered the power of cookies in baking.

After all, none of the other Goths when they existed had done that.

He stared in disbelief as a battle began over the cookies.

Was he somehow drugging them?

OoOoO

"Thank you for everything," Dream said as Goth opened a portal to Blue's home, the small eternal child smiled slightly.

"I can't say we'll meet again, but it it was nice meeting you," Goth said.

"Goth," Dream said suddenly as he stepped onto the other side.

"Yes?" Goth asked curious.

"I knew you before your Retcon didn't I. Who were your parents?" Dream asked.

"Goodbye Palette, Dream," Goth said closing the portal, the last thing Dream saw of the small skeleton was an incredibly bitter smile.

OoOoO

"Your okay!"

Dream and Palette was engulfed into a hug from a frantic Ink, who apparently had remembered to only sip his paint so his reactions weren't over reactions.

"We're fine, were home..."

OoOoO

Reaper paused as he placed desert on the table, a frown appearing on his face wondering why he'd made cake.

"Geno... is there something I'm forgetting about today?" he asked as they went to bed that night.

"It's Feb 2nd, but no holidays or birthdays," Geno said to his husband.

"But still, I feel like I'm suppose to remember something about today. Its been driving me up the wall all day," Reaper said unhappily, he rarely forgot anything as it was part of his death god package.

"Relax Reaper, you probably overworked yourself again," Geno sighed.

"I guess... its nothing," Reaper said settling into bed.

OoOoO

Goth almost broke into tears when Error produced a cake and presents, as it was he hadn't realized what day it was till after he'd dropped Dream and Palette off.

"Happy Birthday Brat," Error said, and then dropped more gifts net to him labelled from other Sans.

"Thank you," Goth said.

It was the best birthday he'd had in years.


	14. That Troll

_ol, this came out of no where but Retconned Goth the little shit is such a troll towards Goth, Really need to work on Retconned. Goth is owned By Nekophy and Palette is owned by angexci, i own Retconned Goth_

* * *

"Palette! no put that down!" Goth said, 'that' being a certain AU of himself that kept getting in his way.

"Eh.. but hes nice like you" Palette said from where he'd been giving a friendly hug to Retconned.

"I'm a thing now?" Retconned said snickering, he had so much from trolling Goth.

"He's evil," Goth said pointing.

"Hi my name is evil and i have cookies," Retconned giggled.

Goth gave a battle cry and jumped Retconned, forgetting he was still in Palettes arms. Moments later Goth found himself tangles with his crush the other Goth gone.

"Oh cookies!" Palette said happily, seeing a plate of chocolate chip cookies on a plate nearby with two glasses of milk, Goth sighed.

"Well, at least he makes awesome cookies," Goth said, one of these day he'd find out how Retconned seemed t know everything about all his Alternates.

END


	15. Chapter Nine

"Retconned… never heard of an event called that," Reaper said.

"I think that's the point, as in Retconned out of existence," Dream said frowning.

"That might be why I can't seem to remember anything about the world just gone, I thought Error destroyed them," Ink said blinking his eyes cycling through images.

"So retconned worlds can be remembered somehow… you said the kid Goth was a Victim right? Could his survival be causing ripples that allowed retcons to be remembered on some level?" Geno asked curious.

"More then likely, I'm pretty sure that before Goths Retcon I knew at least a timelines version of him. My head starts hurting very badly when I try to concentrate on him," Dream said rubbing his temples.

"So… the question is, what is the source of the Retcons and how do we reverse them," Original Sans finally said.

"That is the monster of a question, meet up next week? Hopefully one of us will dig up some news by then," Reaper suggested.

"I'll see you all then," Sans said, they quickly scattered to there own timelines.

OoOoO

Reaper was surprised when Geno heading to the save screen, knowing that his magic would have kept his husband safe for several more hours.

Strangely he didn't find the other skeleton monster peering through the screen to the real world, or his usual rest spots.

But, in an area where Gaster void phantasms usually showed to torment him.

"Geno….?"

"I had to ask him something," Geno said, his voice sounded like he was ready to cry.

"What did he do?" Reaper asked concerned, knowing Gaster was a cruel being.

"Not what he did, what I did," Geno said turning to face him, Reaper was startled to see tears slip down his face.

"Geno, whats wrong?" he asked again, sweeping the other monster into his arms.

"How can someone forget there parents to someone, why did the retcon make me forgot him," Geno said angrily now.

"Love, calm down.. i don't understand," Reaper said very concerned.

"Reaper, the Retcon… Goth was our kid," Geno finally said.

Reaper wondered if the universe could swallow him whole.

He could only hold Geno to him tightly.

Geno coudl only remember.

" _What do you know of the Retcons?" Geno asked the warped reflection of Gaster, the other monsters mouth seemed to frown.. but that was always hard to figure out what the phantasm was feeling._

" _Are you sure you want my help," Gaster said with a demented laugh, Geno winced knowing that Gasters fragments in the void were rather damaged compared to the original._

" _Please," Geno asked._

" _I feel its whispers, its hunger and anger.. the voids ever connected tremble as he rips existence apart," Gaster said, his form warping in and out of visual range._

" _It… he?" Geno asked, he winced when Gaster laughed again and form seemed to melt.. goop? A bit more._

" _And the child.. the Retconned monster known as Goth?" he asked._

" _How sad, for his very mother to forget there eldest child. After all how could i not know my Grandson," Gaster sneered, and then was gone._

" _Son…" Geno said in shock._

OoOoO

"Gah, leave me alone you freak," Nightmare said, actually trying to avoid his twin instead of his usual agitated violent reaction.

"I just need to ask a question!" Dream pouted.. why did his brother have to be such.. well a dick.

"Geeze, fine… just stop stalking me across multiple timelines," Nightmare said, looking ready to spear him with his tentacles.

"Who's Goth and the Retcons?" Dream asked frowning.

"Wait, you guys only found out about the Retcons now.. oh my god.. Cross won the bet.. and really… the kids none of your business," Nightmare smirked, and left.

'They had a bet about Retcons?' Dream thought eye sockets wide, and he still didn't know who Goth was really other then the bit of time after the child saved them.

OoOoO

The world was spinning angrily, his body felt to tight.. to heavy and somehow to light at the same time.

What he'd eaten earlier felt like lead in his stomach.

He didn't even feel as he collapsed on the ground, save lantern clunking onto the hardwood floor of his house.

It felt like his body was ready to burst apart at the seams, if he had seams that is.

If anyone had seen him fall, they would have been reminded how it looked as if it was a seizure.

OoOoO

"Goth!" Error shouted as he spotted Goths still form on the floor as he came for dinner.

He could only watch in shock as Goths form suddenly flipped between selves for several seconds before stabilizing.

"Kid… damn it kid," Goth said, carefully picking up one of the few beings he actually cared for.

Why did he feel as if an invisible countdown had begun.

TBC


End file.
